Monk13 Ghosts
by Alexander Old
Summary: This is to do with the TV show Monk and the movie 13 Ghosts.
This story is a 1-shot to do with the TV show Monk and a concept to do neither of the versions of 13 Ghosts.

This story is unrelated to my other fabrications.

This story has nothing to do with the matter that the TV show Monk and the remake of 13 Ghosts from 2001 our both connected to do with the actor Tony Shalhoub.

This story does not make reference to the matter that the fictional character Adrian Monk has OCD especially because it was over dramatise in the TV show and in some cases overused but that was less to do with the actor Tony Shalhoub and more to do with bad writing and the TV show running out of ideas and the same thing with the concept that the character was scared of a number of things including germs and milk but I am not going to reference any of that in this story as well.

I do not own the rights to the TV show Monk or either version of the 2 different versions of 13 Ghosts or any of the other TV shows and characters that appear and are mentioned in this story.

Please read and review.

On New Year's Day 2019 at 11.00 PM in the hallway of a giant hunted building in the middle of nowhere Adrian Monk is talking to a tall and creepy man.

You told me to come here completely alone because you wanted to talk to me about something very important and now that I am here completely alone what is the something very important?

The something very important is in an hour at the beginning of the year 2020 a number of ghosts are going to appear in this building and because you used to be a famous detective you must investigate those particular ghosts by meeting those ghost and interviewing them.

That does sound like a good arrangement and because of that matter it is going to happen and for the record when and where do you want the interviews to take place?

You must go to the 1st room at the top of the stairs and stay there for an hour until the beginning of the year 2020 and then interview the ghosts and now I will answer no more of your questions because I must be going now.

Then the tall and creepy man mysteriously disappeared and because of that matter Monk started thinking to himself about his situation.

That was pretty mysterious but instead of leaving this creepy house without doing the very creepy arrangement I might as well go to the 1st room at the top of the stairs and stay there for an hour until the beginning of the year 2020 and interview the number of ghosts and then leave this very creepy place never to return.

Later at midnight marking the beginning of the year 2020 Monk is sitting in a chair in the middle of the 1st room at the top of the stairs that is a very creepy room and at the moment he is talking to a female teenager ghost dressed up as a cowboy with long red hair.

Hello young lady my name is Adrian Monk and I am a former detective with the San Francisco Police Department and what is your name and what is your story?

My name is Jessie Prescott and when I was alive I was the nanny to 4 spoiled rich children and a failure when it came to acting and I was born on New Year's Day 1992 and I died in the beginning of the year 2010 by being murdered by teenage girl called Emma Ross and she murdered me just because she was crazy and because I was murdered I am stuck in this particular building for all eternity and I would go into more detail about that but there is no point really.

Later at 1.00 AM Monk is still sitting in a chair in the middle of the very creepy room and at the moment he is talking to a female teenager ghost dressed up as a superhero.

Hello young lady my name is Adrian Monk and I am a former detective with the San Francisco Police Department and what is your name and what is your story?

My name is Phoebe Thunderman and when I was alive I was I was a minor superhero and I was born on New Year's Day 1995 and I died in the beginning of the year 2011 from being defeated by a great evil and because I am now dead/because I was murdered I am stuck in this particular building for all eternity and I would go into more detail about that but there is no point really.

Later at 2.00 AM Monk is still sitting in a chair in the middle of the very creepy room and at the moment he is talking to a female teenager ghost wearing a very colourful outfit.

Hello young lady my name is Adrian Monk and I am a former detective with the San Francisco Police Department and what is your name and what is your story?

My name is Riley Matthews and when I was alive I was a very happy person with a very good life with a best friend called Maya Hart with a very bad life and I was born on New Year's Day 1998 and I died in the beginning of the year 2012 from committing suicide after a number of years of being rejected and now because I committed suicide I am stuck in this particular building for all eternity and I would go into more detail about that but there is no point really.

Later at 3.00 AM Monk is still sitting in a chair in the middle of the very creepy room and at the moment he is talking to a female teenager ghost wearing a very expensive outfit.

Hello young lady my name is Adrian Monk and I am a former detective with the San Francisco Police Department and what is your name and what is your story?

My name is Liv Rooney and when I was alive I was a very successful actress and singer and I was born on New Year's Day 1994 and I died in the beginning of the year 2013 from committing suicide to do with my own reasons and now because I committed suicide I am stuck in this particular building for all eternity and I would go into more detail about that but there is no point really.

Later at 4.00 AM Monk is still sitting in a chair in the middle of the very creepy room and at the moment he is talking to a female teenager ghost wearing a very bizarre outfit.

Hello young lady my name is Adrian Monk and I am a former detective with the San Francisco Police Department and what is your name and what is your story?

My name is Ally Dawson and when I was alive I was a successful writer of songs and part of a successful partnership and I was born on New Year's Day 1998 and I died in the beginning of the year 2014 from committing suicide to do with the matter that I became the world's greatest singer and just felt like I should commit suicide as I started off as a normal girl and became so famous and I should end it all like a particular singer from the 1990s who will remain nameless and now because I committed suicide I am stuck in this particular building for all eternity and I would go into more detail about that but there is no point really.

Later at 5.00 AM Monk is still sitting in a chair in the middle of the very creepy room and at the moment he is talking to a female teenager ghost wearing an outfit that makes her look like a lesbian Goth.

Hello young lady my name is Adrian Monk and I am a former detective with the San Francisco Police Department and what is your name and what is your story?

My name is Jade West and when I was alive I had a very bad life even though I had a boy-friend called Beck and a frenemy called Tori and I was born on New Year's Day 1972 and I died in the beginning of the year 1990 from committing suicide to do with reason that none of your business and now because I committed suicide I am stuck in this particular building for all eternity and I would go into more detail about that but there is no point really.

Later at 6.00 AM Monk is still sitting in a chair in the middle of the very creepy room and at the moment he is talking to a man ghost wearing a cowboy's outfit.

Hello sir my name is Adrian Monk and I am a former detective with the San Francisco Police Department and what is your name and what is your story?

My name is Al Swearengen and when I was alive I was a bartender/pimp and I was very good when it came to both of those jobs and I was born in 1845 and I died in 1904 to do with being mysteriously murdered and because I was mysteriously murdered I am stuck in this particular building for all eternity and I would go into more detail about that but there is no point really.

Later at 7.00 AM Monk is still sitting in a chair in the middle of the very creepy room and at the moment he is talking to a man ghost wearing an outfit from the 1880s.

Hello sir my name is Adrian Monk and I am a former detective with the San Francisco Police Department and what is your name and what is your story?

My name is Inspector Frederick Abberline and when I was alive I was involved with something called the Whitechapel murders in the 1880s and I was born in 1843 and I died in 1929 to do with nothing especial and because I died of nothing especial/I found to find a serial killer called Jack the Ripper I am stuck in this particular building for all eternity and I would go into more detail about that but there is no point really.

Later at 8.00 AM Monk is still sitting in a chair in the middle of the very creepy room and at the moment he is talking to a man ghost wearing an outfit from the 1920s.

Hello sir my name is Adrian Monk and I am a former detective with the San Francisco Police Department and what is your name and what is your story?

My name is D. W. Griffith and when I was alive I was a famous movie directors especially when it came to a movie called the Birth of a Nation that was in the year 1915 and I was born in 1875 and I died in 1948 to do with nothing especial and because I died of nothing especial/I died to do with the Knickerbocker Hotel in Los Angeles I am stuck in this particular building for all eternity and I would go into more detail about that but there is no point really.

Later at 9.00 AM Monk is still sitting in a chair in the middle of the very creepy room and at the moment he is talking to a man ghost wearing an outfit from the 1930s.

Hello sir my name is Adrian Monk and I am a former detective with the San Francisco Police Department and what is your name and what is your story?

My name is Georges Méliès and when I was alive I was a famous movie director especially when it came to the beginning of the last century and I was born in 1861 and I died in 1938 to do with nothing especial and because I died of nothing especial I am stuck in this particular building for all eternity and I would go into more detail about that but there is no point really.

Later at 10.00 AM Monk is still sitting in a chair in the middle of the very creepy room and at the moment he is talking to a man ghost wearing an outfit from the 1840s.

Hello sir my name is Adrian Monk and I am a former detective with the San Francisco Police Department and what is your name and what is your story?

My name is Edgar Allan Poe and when I was alive I was an underrated writer and an alcoholic and an drug addict and I was born in 1809 and I died in 1849 to do with an unknown cause of death and because of that matter I am stuck in this particular building for all eternity and I would go into more detail about that but there is no point really.

Later at 11.00 AM Monk is still sitting in a chair in the middle of the very creepy room and at the moment he is talking to a man ghost wearing an outfit from the 1890s.

Hello sir my name is Adrian Monk and I am a former detective with the San Francisco Police Department and what is your name and what is your story?

My name is Detective William Murdoch and when I was alive I was a famous detective in Toronto in Canada especially when it came to the 1890s and I was born in 1845 and I died in 1910 to do with an unknown cause of death and because of that matter I am stuck in this particular building for all eternity and I would go into more detail about that but there is no point really.

Later at 12.00 PM Monk is still sitting in a chair in the middle of the very creepy room and at the moment he is talking to the tall and creepy man.

Today was a very interesting day but I still cannot wait until I can leave this building and never return.

You are not leaving this building especially when it comes to never returning.

Do you mind explaining yourself when it comes to that comment you just made?

You are not leaving this building especially when it comes to never returning to do with a very obvious reason.

And what is that very obvious reason?

This particular building should have 13 ghosts but there are only 12 ghosts something you already know about to do with the matter that you interviewed all 12 of them.

I do not know what that has to do with me never leaving this building.

You are about to die and become ghost number 13 and before you say anything there is no point trying to talk your way out of it and because of that matter you might as well just accept it and say your final words.

In that case I will say my final words and my final words are fuck you.

That is very good to hear.

Then the tall and creepy man pulled out a gun and shot Monk in the head and killed him instantly before he managed to say a single word and changes final words.

Then the tall and creepy man looked at ghost number 13 and started talking to him.

You are going to stay in this building never to leave ever again and no living person will ever speak to you again until the day you are interviewed by the future ghost number 14.

The end


End file.
